


Imbrace Your Inner Chewbacca

by Timewormbloom



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewormbloom/pseuds/Timewormbloom
Summary: Apparently anxiety over shedding season looks at lot like the threat of an unimaginable force. Lady Pauline and Baron Arald have no sympathy.Based on this post: https://feelingmeechy.tumblr.com/post/184584508705/i-need-a-rangers-apprentice-fanfic-where-all-the





	Imbrace Your Inner Chewbacca

    

**Notice**

**If you are reading this on the app Fanfic Pocket, I want you to know that this fic was stolen without my consent. The app creator stole every piece of writing on the app from Ao3. If you want to read this, or anything else I wrote, please do so on my[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/timewormbloom) or my [ao3.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewormbloom/works)**

 

 “What’s wrong with Ranger Halt? He’s been staring at that wall for five minutes.” The hesitant whisper from John’s left drew his eyes away from where they had been continuously scanning for the past hour. Dan, his companion for the shift, was looking down about a hundred meters away from them. John followed his gaze and found none other than Ranger Halt glaring a wall like it had personally wronged him.

 

       “Do you think something’s wrong with it?” John whispered back, giving the wall a good look to try and spot any noticeable flaws.

 

       “Nah, he wouldn’t just look at it if there was. He’d do something,” his partner insisted. “Besides if there was an issue they would post more guards along there.”

 

        “Maybe that’s why he’s there? A Ranger wouldn’t just stare at a wall, he'd be on the lookout for something,” John reasoned, growling fearful of whatever could make a Ranger brim with nervous energy.

 

        “Ok, our shift is over in an hour, we can find out them,” Dan reasoned. John nodded along. If Ranger Halt was on it then there wasn’t much for them to do except follow orders. And at the moment their orders were to stand there and keep a sharp eye. A task they had been neglecting for the past minute.

 

* * *

  
  


         It didn’t take long for rumors to spread. The instant Dan and John opened the dam, a tidal wave of observations flooded Castle Redmonts’ occupants. People insisted they saw Ranger Halt grill a farmer over when the weather would heat up, and a stable hand reported that the Ranger spend even more time than usual with his horse. It seemed obvious that something was brewing.

* * *

 

 

        “Is it a mage with weather manipulation?”

 

         “I head an army of Skandians is going to come sailing down the river once it rises after the snow melts.”

 

          “He’s probably preparing to leave soon. A letter from the Commandant arrived yesterday. I think it was a plan of action. It sure looked official.”

 

          Halt heard all of the rumors, of course. It was only his job, after all. But they didn’t arouse any concern. He merely traced his fingers over the smooth handle of the tool sitting in his hands. He had bigger things to take care of. He staked off, never letting the gossiping servants even suspect that he had been listening.

 

* * *

 

 

         Baron Arald had been laughing for the past five minutes. Pauline had been stifling her giggles for the past hour. And Halt found absolutely nothing about this situation funny.

 

          “You two should be used to seeing me covered in horsehair by now,” Halt told them with a scowl that somehow managed to lack any heat whatsoever. The baron just laughed harder.

 

          “It’s just….seeing you on the first day,” Pauline trailed off as she took in the sight that was Halt covered head to toe in horse hair.

 

“At least your strategy of tracking the snowmelt worked. I remember the first year you had Abelard. You were so worried about why he was losing so much hair. And the look on your face when you found out that it was normal,” Baron Arald wheezed out. Pauline let out a few laughs.

 

    “I hope you realize you’re not getting within ten meters of our bed looking like that.”

 

    “That’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/timewormbloom


End file.
